The speed of your heart beat
by Misshurrrtbreak
Summary: 23 year Troy comes home from prison after 4 years from being caught at a drug deal with Zeke and the crew. He finds that some stuff has changed especially little Gabriella Montez. Troyella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!!!!**

**I'm sorry for my lack of updates on anything I've just been so busy lately!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella sighed to herself. Why must being a teenager be so stressful? Every girl can't wait until she goes through puberty, well until it happens. Know that she has a semi-chest the boys have been teasing her and not just the ones at school either. Her Brothers ridiculously un-normal friends, who she should probably call brothers, have notice to. The boys at school began to like her; the boys in the house began to tease her.

She and her brother Zeke lived Brooklyn, New York with his friends Troy, Chad, and Jason. There all different ages and were brought together by one thing. There love for cars, sex, and money. Their parent's had just one day split leaving Zeke to take care of her.

Brooklyn was a big hustling part of New York. People sold drugs and raced cars. Her brother and his crew happened to do both.

Zeke, 18 and the leader of the crew. He's like the older brother or dad of them all no matter what they all say. He's really over protective of his little sister since she's all he has to an actual family. He usually races along with everyone else and is so far undefeated. He's currently dating this ditsy blonde, Amber 17 that Gabriella hates.

Chad, 16, was the naive one of he group, his dad started beating him when he was younger so he just split one day, landing in the hands of Zeke Baylor. He was always the one when if someone down he would just say something and have the whole entire room cracking up, then look around confused at what he said then walk around all week asking what he did. He usually helps with whatever needs to be done. He's currently going with Taylor, 15, who keeps him on a short leash and can make him go white with a single glare.

Jason, 17, moved in with Zeke after his mom kicked him out of the house for popping pills, which he still does. He likes to ask question that don't have to do with anything there talking about and brings up things up days before that he just remembered. He helps with the money he was always good at math. Currently dating anyone who will have sex with him.

Ahh, Troy, Troy, Troy, 18, hot. He's Zeke's best friend since pre-school and important member of the group. He could easily be up to the high rank like Zeke but chooses not to for the simple reason he isn't interested. He helps with anything and everything. He's the calmest one out of the crew but when he's pissed off don't get in his way. He hates hearing about Gabby's boy problems, like most of the other boys but tolerates it the most. She's already being looked at and he doesn't need anyone trying to screw her. He isn't dating anyone because he's mostly fucking them.

These are the four boys that light up her life, Especially Troy her crush since she figured cooties weren't real. She knew all about their little late night events because they chose to keep it open.

Right knows they were on a serious deal and Taylor and that thing Amber were "watching" her. This surprised her since she never had a babysitter. It had to be big. Maybe a big shipment of coke...heroin? Or a shipment of new cars?

Can you name another 13 year old girl can drive a stick shift? I don't think so.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She didn't want to have to go bra shopping with Zeke and the boys again. THAT was the most embarrassing thing she had ever gone through in her entire life.

Taylor already asked her if she wanted to her to bring her after Chad told her about the dreadful dad. He earned a week of absolute silence, which he thought was scarier then her not talking at all.

The girls obviously knew about the boys 'job'.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang that she recognized as the front door.

She got up and ran down stairs to the living room were a very wet Zeke, Chad and Jason were. They all looked tired wet from the rain and scared. I looked around once more. "Where's Troy?" I asked knocking them from their trances.

They just looked at me their eyes filled with sorrow. Oh god. Is he dead? Why isn't he here?

"What happened?" I said in a panicked voice.

Taylor and Amber were now next to me wondering was he was. Usually they would ALL come home happy. They weren't happy and know one wasn't home.

"What happened?!" I asked again in more of a yell.

"He got caught." Zeke, my brother had finally said.

Caught. That could mean a thousand things.

"Caught?" Taylor asked confused herself.

"Cops showed, we all split in different directions me and Troy went to hop a fence, I fell and he came back...he couldn't get over the fence in time...he told me to go...and then...they got him. He took the blame for me." Zeke said the sorrow in his voice evident.

I looked around, not believing this could happen.

"It's my fault...It's all my fault. He came back for me I shouldn't have fallen...I'm such an idiot...such a fucking idiot!" He screamed then stormed upstairs.

I felt like my world just shattered. Troy was gone, in prison.

"What was it for?" Taylor asked.

"Meth...a couple of next years cars...a lot of money. He's going to be in there for awhile..." Jason said his head hung in shame.

I looked around one last time then ran upstairs and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you soooo much for the reviews and if you subscribed!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

_Oh! I'm not really sure what to call this so if you have ideas please please tell me!!!!_

_oh and the reason of the diff last names [zekegab in the story is because the have diff dads._

_00000000000000000000000000_

_4 years later_

He smiled at the warm sun hit his face. He was now a free citizen. The sun was going down and he was walking out of the parking lot with a bag in his hands.

"Troy!" He heard a familiar voice yell.

He looked up to see his best friend.

"Hey man!" He yelled and they did their little guy hug.

"Five years was to much man we've missed you!" Zeke exclaimed happiness written all over his face.

"I can't wait until I eat a real burger. Prison food tasted like shit." Troy said with a laugh but his face fell when Zeke's face got serious.

"Troy man...I know I've told you this thousands of times but, thank you man for taking it for me." Zeke said as he lightly hit Troy's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm out know and you know what would have happened if you would have went in. Everything would have fell apart and they would of put Gabs in foster care." Troy replied.

"I know man...but at least your out know." He said with a laugh.

"So how are the guys?" He said as they both got into the car.

"Pretty good stupid as ever but at least they can race, business has been great to just not the same without you, the ladies have had to settle with Jason while you were gone, Chad and Taylor are still dating and I have been...the same." he said with a laugh

"And Gabby?"

"Oh yeah...she's fine, she had a dick of a boyfriend though." he said as he begun to drive to the house.

"Little Gabriella has a boyfriend? Since when?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"She started dating and crap after you left. I thought I would be able to hold her out on guys until she was like 18...she just turned 17 a month ago. Oh and don't tell her you don't like him unless you want to be lectured about the "Trash you and your little friends bring into the house." The girl got bitchier and bitchier as the years went on..." Zeke said.

"Do I get to question his intentions with poor defenseless Gabriella?" Troy said with mock in his voice.

"Poor and defenseless? Haha good one. But I still can't believe my little sister is dating boys like...like...well like us." He said.

"Like us?" Troy said with his eyes widened, "we have flings Baylor."

"Well she already told me they aren't doing...anything nasty." Zeke said with the attitude of my little sister does no wrong.

The conversation stopped at that for a while until they got closer to the house.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Troy asked and looked over to a smiling Zeke. Troy looked at him confused.

"What? Can't a black man smile?" Zeke said with laughter in his voice.

"What did you do?" Troy asked.

"Well let's just say after four years of no sex it's about time you did. Party. Already started like 2 hours ago. Hot drunk girls await." He said as he pulled onto their block.

00000000000000000000000

As he walked into the house all he heard was everyone scream.

"Troy!"

"We missed you!"

He smiled. All his friends were apparently here.

"Hey man!" He saw Chad and Jason walk up with Taylor behind, both drunk except Taylor.

"Hey." He laughed doing their man shake. Then he hugged Taylor.

"Hey Troy how was prison?" She asked.

"Fantastic you should visit." he said with sarcasm.

"Haha. Welcome back."

"Yea and I bet you would like to have sex with something blonde tonight as a welcome back present so we'll leave you alone to go find something blonde." he said and Taylor smacked his arm as the boys walked away but Taylor stayed.

"Oh and use protection!" He heard Jason yell.

He laughed.

"So where's Gabby?" he asked looking around, but all he saw were the type of girls he would happily have in bed with him tonight.

"Troy I should warn you...she isn't little Gabriella anymore."

"What she grew to?"

"Umm...yep."

"So where is she?" He said looking around, finding teenagers grinding all over each other.

"Umm...right there." She said nodding towards a group of people dancing.

"I can't see her." He said looking around all he saw was a beautiful latina grinding up against some guy wearing a tube top and short shorts. She was hot, something he would lay more than once.

"Look harder..."

He focused in and then his eyes widened.

"Holy shit."

"After you left she sorta changed her style a bit..."

"Oh my god."

"Troy it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! Not bad! I was just thinking about how the hot little Latin girl in the corner was fucking worthy and know I find its Gabriella. Little Gabby fucking Montez, girl who had all her brothers with her when they went bra shopping. The little girl who wore overalls. My best friend's little freaking sister who is know humping some kid in the corner!"

"Troy if Zeke hears you-"

"Oh my god! Troy!!" He looked up and saw Gabriella run towards him and give him a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" she said and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile. "I missed you to."

Then some douche bag looking kid came up behind with her a drink.

"Hey baby lets go..." He slurred drunk and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then I looked at her.

"Troy this is Tommy...Tommy this is Troy." she said with a smile.

He scolded at the kid. His drunken ness is corrupting little Gabriella.

Then an upbeat song came on.

"Oh my god!!! I love this song.," she yelled, and then he noticed how drunk she was to.

"Are you drunk?" He asked her.

"Nope. Come dance Tommy doesn't like it." She said quickly and grabbed his arm pulling him into the middle of the living room.

She pulled him close and started moving her hips against his. He breathed in her sent and smiled. She still smelled like berries.

"Did they have a gym in Jail?" she asked him and looked up.

"Umm...yea..." he said as she turned, her back to him and started getting very close to his crotch, not even realizing how aroused Troy was getting. "I can tell...you got big arms." She giggled and kept dancing.

When the song started getting faster she grinded herself closer into him. His breath became heavier, and he was starting to get hard.

He tried to back up and dance normal with her. She turned back around and put her arms around his neck.

"Your boyfriend wants you back..." He said trying to make up a lie, he didn't want her to know he had gotten hard.

"What?" She asked in a daze, turning around to look for Tommy.

He took the chance and darted out of the room. He stopped at a table and picked up the nearest drink and chugged it, its liquid burning his throat he recognized at tequila.

He sat down at the table and put his head down. Six years. Six long years he had known Gabriella Montez and know from just looking at her he got hard, sure the fact she was wearing barely nothing and she was pelvic thrusting into him, had to do with it but it was his best friend's little sister who he had always been protective of.

Three hours later Troy was drunk, more than drunk and horny, very horny. He looked around at the girls surrounding him, trying to have sex with him and smiled. There was a pretty little red head staring at him.

In the matter of minutes they were making out against a door he didn't recognize, he had her pinned against the door and his hand massaging her breast with his left hand and his right finding the doorknob and opening it.

As he stumbled in he heard giggling and looked up. His eyes widened. Gabriella was sitting on top of that kid with out a shirt on.

He stepped back and closed the door, shocked at what he had just seen. He was angry of course this kid was about to fuck… have sex with Gabriella. He should be mad.

She had been like a little sister to him! He looked around the red head was still all over him.

If Gabriella was going to have sex then so was he.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy groaned as he woke up, his head pounding from his extreme hangover. He lifted the upper half of his body up and rubbed his eyes from the morning sun.

He got up not completely realizing he was naked until the girl on the bed started to stir. He turned around and looked at her perfect body, not even a blanket on top of her. He wondered how she might of got the body. She seemed like the type who would do anything for a guy.

The red head sat up, looked at him and smirked. I guess she was expecting a boyfriend out of the charade.

He pulled his boxers up and walked out, expecting the red head to eventually leave. Once he got into the kitchen he found everything was exactly were it was when he left. He walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on, the sent of the brewing coffee traveling up his nostrils.

He then started thinking about last nights events. He was probably the happiest man on the planet, jail sucked. Then he thought about the party, and the events that had occurred. Why did Gabriella have to be like that?

Bullshit she didn't do anything nasty with him, kissing him would be nasty enough.

The scent of coffee filled his nostrils and he finally poured himself a cup and added milk and sugar, then jumping onto the counter in a sitting position, after his fist cup he poured himself another

"Hey" He turned around and met the tired voice. It was Gabriella.

He coughed "Umm...hi..." he said sipping his coffee.

"Your up early..." She said as she got a cup of coffee out.

"You two." He said as he watched her pour herself some coffee.

"I'm surprised you aren't still with the Melanie." She said as she sipped her coffee. Melanie... was that her name? I looked down.

I noticed her shorts know, they were practically underwear. He felt his penis jerk and his cheeks redden.

"Where's umm...that _kid_." he practically spat out.

She lifted her left eyebrow, "Tommy?" she asked.

"That's his name...whatever where is he?" he asked starting to get a little jealous.

She glared at him, then her face lightened a bit.

"He's getting his clothes on." She said with attitude.

His eyes widened. But she only smirked. He almost shook with anger.

"Your already fucking him?" He said, darkness in his voice.

"If that's what you want to call it." She said.

"Wow Gabriella you don't sound like a whore at all." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

Her eyes widened with shock, as his had done a couple of seconds before.

"Did you just call me a whore?" She said, her voice rising.

"Yea! What the hell are you going to do? Tell Zeke I called his little sister a whore for fucking some kid who probably has Herpes. Jesus Christ! You just turned 17!" He said in an almost yell.

"Your an asshole Bolton. What I do isn't any of your business." she fired at him.

"Yeah since when?" He fired back.

"Since you were gone for 4 years, in jail rotting away." She said with a glare.

He stared at her. Was she really as dumb as she looked? Did she know what jail was like at all? No. She knew why he was there to, he saved her brother.

"Yea, rotting away in jail, proudly. Because if I wouldn't have where the hell would you be right know? Foster care. So don't judge me ever the fuck again. You live here and you know what the fuck goes on so don't play innocent on me." He yelled walking away leaving a Gabriella in tears.

She knew he was right, if it weren't for him she wouldn't be here. She would always love him for that.

000000000000000000000000000000000

SHORT SHORT SHORT I KNOW SORRY! Well at least its something.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for all of the reviews there great!!! thank you all so much. Sorry for the wait. I know you hate me but i have absolutley nooo time [

VOTE:

long chapters that take like a week for me or short ones 3 times a week?

* * *

"Gabriella get your little blonde friend out of my room!" Gabriella heard Zeke yell.

She laughed, Sharpay was here.

"Coming!" She yelled and walked upstairs to her brothers room.

As she walked in she saw her best friend sitting down on her brothers bed laughing at his slightly pissed face with folded arms.

"Tell her to get out Gabs." he said with an invisible smirk.

"Aww Zeke am I getting you a little excited?" she said with a laugh.

"Oh ha-ha! Yea the little girls just make me wild!" He yelled sarcasticlly.

This was the three year continuing fight of my best friend brother. They really didn't realize how cute they were, or how they were clearly in love. She was the sister and even she could see the sexual tention. Sharpay knew what she was doing, annoying Zeke, and she knew he would get pissed and he knew it to, it was like there own little game they played.

"Come on Shar you can come tell me about why you weren't here last night." I said and walked out of the room, Sharpay eventually following. But not until she smirked at Zeke and then followed in her pink heals with her bedazzled outfit custom made for her. Shar was rich and only got the best of life, that's why it confused me she wanted to be friends with me. Her parent's would flip if they found if her best friend's brother was a black thief she couldn't keep her eyes off of. Her parent's were a little...uhh...small minded.

They plopped down on the couch.

"So...why weren't you here last night?" Gabriella asked. A huge dreamy grin broke out on her friends face.

"I met some one..." She said with a happy sigh.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Kevin, and he's absolutely perfect. He drives a Mercedes, big money, charming and oh god a great kisser." She said with a giddy smile.

"That's great Shar when do I get to meet Mr. Perfect?" She asked.

"Soon. Very soon. I told him I needed friends approval, I'll bring him over later." She said.

"Yea that's great Shar I'm happy for you."

"So...where's the hot jailbird?" She asked with a smirk.

"Sleeping with a red chick probably...I don't know who cares." She said rolling my eyes.

"Ohhhh... so fighting already? About what?" She asked.

"He said I was acting like a whore or something for sleeping with Tommy I know i just turned 17 but i can make my own decisions and then I said something about jail and him and then he said something and then he walked away leaving like shit." I said quickly.

"Uhh...well...at least he's hot. Those pictures of you to are adorable!" She said trying to cheer me up.

"Yea...I had a big crush on him before he was sent to jail." I said with a small laugh.

* * *

It was late to the "event" as Sharpay put it. I mean yay she likes someone but please this is Sharpay. She's never stuck with a boyfriend for more than two months.

The shortest relationship I've ever been in was 1 day, and that was Billy from first grade.

Me and Tommy had been going out for about 5 months and I've never been as happy. Well, I thought so, but ever since Troy's been back which haven't even been 24 freaking hours, I've been all bubbly feeling I mean I knew he was gorgeous and amazingly hot but wow, his biceps got bigger his chest got firmer and when we were dancing last night, me being in a drunk mess, I just really wanted to fuck him.

I feel so dirty, and not in a good way. We were meeting in this famous bar that everyone went to it was basically a pub with karaoke, which me and Sharpay have done some amazing amateur nights at.

I walked in, wearing thigh high black boots, jeans, a white tank top and a tight leather jacket. Needless to say I looked hot. I looked around, letting the warmth take over my body, then smiling as I saw everyone was in the back including Shar, some guy I can only presume to be Kevin, Zeke and the guys, Troy and Tommy kissing some girl...

My heart dropped Sharpay noticed me and started waving, along with Zeke. My face couldn't move. Did he just kiss her or is that my imagination? Sharpay followed my sorrowful face, hers dropping as mine. Without even looking she started to slap Zeke's arm making him look over to Tommy and who ever he was sucking face with.

I saw Zeke's face go stern and surprised probably because he was doing it in front of him and all of the people I call family.

Zeke started walking towards him and I took my cue to follow. Zeke grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, he looked up surprised. I looked at the girl stopping in place behind Zeke and Sharpay, it was Amber the slut from when I was 13.

Tommy looked at my sad face.

"Baby..." he sad and started walking towards me, I stepped back and Zeke stopped him pushing him into the wall.

"Oh no no no. You fucking prick do you know what i can do to you? And how I can fucking cover it up? I'll make sure you never touch a woman ever again." He yelled.

This started catching everyone's attention, making them watch, including Troy who had by know walked over.

"Aright I'm sorry! Gabby...I'm sorry!" He said, practically pissing his pants.

"Don't talk to her ever again or I'll fucking kill you got it?" Zeke yelled and Tommy started nodding.

Zeke shoved him towards the door, as he ran out, Amber following.

He looked at me.

"I'm really sorry Gabs..." He started.

I looked around humiliated , then running into the bathroom, crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews 

00000000000000000000000000000000 

"Gabriella please come out." Sharpay said through the stall. 

All she heard were sobs. 

"Honey come on... he's not worth it...I mean you can be partying like a single girl right now!" Sharpay exclaimed. 

She heard a couple of sniffle's before the door slowly opened, revealing a tear stained Gabriella. She wiped her eyes with a wad of toilet paper. She sniffled again. 

"Your right, Tommy's an asshole and I'm just going to pretend like he didn't happen. Let's go party." She said and waltzed passed Sharpay and out the bathroom door as Sharpay quickly followed. 

As she walked out into the crowd she was met by Zeke and Troy. 

"Are you ok?" They both said at the same time. 

Gabriella ignored both of them and walked towards the bar. 

"Four shots of anything" She said as the bartender skillfully poured her drinks. 

He put the drinks in front of her and she downed them one after another, then handing him a ten dollar bil. 

000000000000000000000000 

One hour later. 

"Sharpay I thought you said she was ok." Zeke said with his arms crossed staring at his sister dancing with random people clearly drunk. 

"I thought she was!" She exclaimed. 

"Then you should of followed her around." He barked at her. 

"Well sorry but I had to go find my date who i find out left because of you!" She yelled. 

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please like that one was going to last he practically through money at you hoping for you to fuck him!" Zeke yelled. 

"Oh no you..." 

The fighting continued as Troy just sat there looking back and forth at them. 

"He probably has so many diseases from all the whores he pays Sharpay! I basically saved you from herpes!" 

It went on and on... 

"Jesus Christ both of you shut up!" Troy yelled. 

They stopped and stared at him. 

"I'll go drive her home, try not to fuck eachother while I'm gone!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. His short sleeves showing his tattoo's on each bicep. 

They stared at him in shock. 

"Were not going to fuck eachother she's like a little girl Troy!" He heard Zeke yell and them a 'Umph!', he figured Sharpay probably hit him. 

He pushed through the crowd wondering how he was going to convince her to leave. He could just pick her p, she might not even notice...no, she probably would. 

He could tell her he needed a ride home...? 

To late, she's right there grinding up to some guy. 

"Gabby..." I yell against the loud music, her eyes float up to mine. 

"Troy!" She giggles excitedly and hugs me. 

"Gabs... lets go ok?" I say taking her hand. 

She shook her head. "No dance." She said pulling me closer. 

"no come on lets go home ok? You need to eat something or the hangover will be worse." He said pleading with her, anything to get her out of their. 

"No!" She shouted, her temper was usually short when she was drunk. 

"Come on Gabriella we haven't had a normal conversation since I'm back let's go talk?" He said questioning himself. 

Gabriella looked at him and stuck out her tongue out at him. "Nope." she said and crossed her arms. 

He rolled his eyes tired of this. He grabbed her arms and picked her up over his right shoulder. 

"Let me down!" She yelled, kicking and screaming. 

He walked towards the door people staring as he walked by, with a girl flailing her arms and feet around. He walked to his car and opened the passenger door, and lightly forcing Gabriella into it. After the struggle with her seatbelt he got into the driver's side and sped off into the night. 

Once he got to the house, Gabriella got out and tried to run away, but not making it 3 feet before falling onto her ass. 

"Alright come.." He said picking her up bridal style. 

This time she had no complaints, only that her ass hurt. 

"Troy..." She bellowed into his ear. 

He opened the door and shut it once he got inside with Gabriella, then opening the door of her room. He walked towards her green and blue bed and pulled the blankets back then sat her down on the comfy bed. 

"Go away!" she yelled and started hitting him with her hands. He struggled to get hold of her arms but when he did he pinned them down over her head. 

"Stop it Gabby!" he said sharply, causing her to stare at him. "It's time for bed." he said feeling as if he were talking to a child. 

"I dont want to go to bed!" She replied nastily. 

"Well your going to so stop it." He said trying to act all fatherly. 

She sat up, "You cant make me!" she yelled. 

"Sit back down please." 

"No" 

"Why?" he asked getting annoyed. 

"I want Tommy." she stated. 

He looked at her, the sorrow filling in her eyes making his heart break. 

She looked at him tears running down her beautiful face. 

"He said he loved me." 

"I know..." Troy said not really sure what to say. 

"...and know he's fucking that bitch Amber." She said in sobs. 

"I gave him my virginity!" she yelled. 

Troy sighed and sat down next to her, but them something caught his eye. A tray, with a needle on it. He stared at it with his eyes widening. 

"What the fuck is that Gabby?" he said pointing to it. 

She looked at it and she gave an uneasy smile. 

"I'm going to bed." 

"No...is that...is that heroin?" 

"It's not mine..." She slurred. 

"Don't give me that bullshit Gabriella." 

"I'm not lying!" 

"How long have you've been doing it? Is there anything else?" He said panicking. 

"It's not mine!" She screamed and ran out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

"Gabby!" He yelled against the door, pounding on it with his fists. She didn't answer. 

"Gabby open up right know!" He screamed. 

"I'm killing myself!" She screamed. 

Troy's eyes widened. 

"No Gabby please open the door!" 

000000000000000000000000000 

She's just drunk 

review or I sad. 


	6. Chapter 6

1

Thanks for all of the amazing reviews They really keep me going. Sorry for the lack of updates in like a million years but im really busy sometimes.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Open up Gabriella!" Troy screamed pounding onto the door. He felt like his heart was sinking.

There was no answer. He started panicking, and eventually trying to ram the door in. He heard a hugh then the door opened. Gabriella stared at him.

"Gabri-" He started but was quickly cut off.

"Stop banging on the door im busy!" She said in a little girl bratty tone.

Troy stared at her in confusion. "What...?" He questioned.

She opened the door wider and pointed the sink which was filled with water and it looked like colors were floating everywhere.

"I'm coloring and you banging on the door is hurting my artistic flow." She said.

Troy stared at her, every once and a while his eyes floating back to he water, on the sink there were bottles off hair products and bath materials everywhere. He stared at her. She was a bipolar drunk apparently.

"Zeke's gonna be home soon..." He whispered but just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm tired." She said in reply.

He nodded and took her hand bringing her to her room. She carelessly took her boots off and her pants and jacket, then getting into bed. Troy pulled the covers over her body, tucking her in.

When he turned to leave she pulled him back.

"I don't want to sleep alone." She whispered.

He looked down at her and sighed, then kicking his shoes off and sliding into bed next to her. Her head found its place on his chest and her arm went around him.

He suddenly felt like this was how it was supposed to be, him laying down with Gabriella for the rest of his life.

Soon he cleared his thoughts and drifted into a slumber, just like the beauty next to him.

A few hours later in the middle of the night:

Troy's eyes slowly drifted open. He couldn't sleep. He detached himself from Gabriella as noiseless as possible and got out of bed. He slowly went towards the living room, thoughts swarming throughout his head.

"What are you doing up?" He heard from the couch, making him jump.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Zeke who the fuck else?"

Troy turned on the light.

"Why are you on the couch?" he asked.

Zeke scoffed. "The Princess locked me out of my room."

Troy laughed.

"It's not funny Troy do you know how many people have fucked on this couch?" he asked with disgust.

"I do!" Came a loud obnoxious voice from the door.

"Hey Chad." Zeke murmured.

Troy looked over to the door where Taylor, Chad and Jason were walking in. Jason and Chad clearly drunk.

"Did you really have to send them next to a bar Zeke? I get called at 2 in the freaking morning from someone speaking like an idiot into my phone. Turns out it was Jason and Chad yelling over who got to talk. I'm lucky the bartender took the phone, he thought the were dialing drunk an old girlfriend or something." she said rolling her eyes.

Troy smiled, "What were they doing?"

"Delivering a package" Zeke said.

Troy nodded.

Chad slumped over to the couch.

"Me and Taylor did it here." he said with a laugh earning a slap in the head from Taylor.

"Oww..." he muttered.

"Come on both of you get to bed." He said pointing to Chad and a quiet Jason.

"Jace you ok?"

"Yup...hey was the bartender a girl or a boy?" He asked.

"Girl..." Taylor said pushing him towards his bedroom with Taylor.

"Nice! Got her number." He said clapping his hands.

"How's Gabby?" Zeke asked.

Troy shrugged, "She's sort of a bipolar drunk but other then that shes good.

"Tommy has something coming to him you cheat on my sister that's like a spit in the face." He growled.

The conversation varied between things before Troy got tired again.

"So you gonna go claim your room back or sit here and be a pussy?" he asked.

"I'm not...yea well...wait! I don't even have a lock!" he said and got up sprinting upstairs to his room.

Troy laughed and walked back into Gabriella's room.

She was in the same position as he left her and still as beautiful.

"I'm fucked" he muttered under his breath before getting back into bed with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the fantastical reviews your all amazing. Sorry for the boxes or any weird marks my computers fucked up.

On with the show .

One week Later.

Troy and Gabriella had only gotten closer. After an awkward morning they sorted things out. Gabriella was secretly slipping into Troy's room at night, maybe for the touch of a man or to scared to be alone. Troy didn't really know hot to react to all of this, he felt dirty...it was his best friend's sister for fuck's sake. He presumed this was just temporary, not that he wanted it to be, he just thought that Gabriella was saddened at the prospect of being alone and the fact that she had got cheated on with the neighborhood whore.

Much to Gabriella's dismay Troy had work most of the night. Usually a small drug deal or the races. Everyone at the races were surprised, pissed and scared for their money when Troy came up in his car. Getting into a race wasn't cheap either it cost about five grand to even answer and then all bets are placed and at the end of the night the winner usually left with about fifteen to twenty grand in their pocket.

Zeke didn't want Gabriella out yet only because Tommy usually turned up everywhere they went. But that didn't stop Sharpay from going who had been flirting like crazy with Zeke all week plus comforting Gabriella every chance she got. Seventeen to Bolton and Baylor.

The guy who called out all of the races yelled out. Zeke and Troy highfived each other while Everyone else including Jason, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi the bartender at the bar Jason and Chad had gotten drunk at walked over.

Sharpay walked over to Zeke and stood by his side like and smiled.  
Congrats. She said with a sweet but sexy smile.

He smiled back at her, Thanks... Troy laughed silently to himself a the two, turning his attention back to everyone else while they continued their conversation. Chad had his arms wrapped around Taylor's waste as the leaned against the car. Jason and Kelsi were caught up in their own little conversation while Troy sat their alone suddenly missing Gabriella.

Zeke im gonna go get a drink then im outta here. He said and pounded fists with all the guys and saying bye to the girls.

He walked over to the tables with all the red cups filled with god knows what. As it ran down his throat he felt a burning sensation, and when he tried to think of what it could be he failed and decided it was best to put it down.

As he started walking to his car he saw Tommy hassling this girl who looked under aged and scared, she actually looked like Mark's little sister. Mark was one of the dealers as in drug that Zeke sold to.

Tommy started rubbing her arm as she backed into a car. "Hey" Troy said calmly getting both of their attention.

Tommy's eyes went wide and the girl just stood their scared out of her mind. "What do you want Troy?" Tommy spat.

Troy shrugged while walking over. "Mmm...nothing just wondering why you were touching...Amanda..is it?" He questioned looking at her, she just nodded.  
"So?" Tommy said.

"Amanda is Mark's little sister." then he looked at Amanda, "How is the guy? Haven't seen him in awhile." He asked.

"Uhh...umm...he's ok..."she said Realization dawned on Tommy's face and he started backing away.

"Uhh...I'll just go...bye!" He said before walking off. Troy watched him leave and laughed.

"Thanks..." The girl said. "Don't worry about it. You need a ride home or are you gonna wait for Mark?" He asked.

"No...I'll wait for him he just went to go well..you know... business..." She replied.

Troy nodded. "Alright see you later.." he said and walked over to his car and got inside.

He couldn't wait to get home so he could see Gabriella. He really didn't like her being alone in the first place.

After the fifteen minute drive to the house he got out of his house and walked inside. He looked around seeing if Gabriella was around but then heard a crashing sound and a 'Oh crap!'

"Gabriella? It's Troy what are you doing?" He called out as he made his way to her door.

"Uhh don't come in!" she yelled.

"Why?" He said, standing next to her door.

"Uhh...I'm naked...?" she questioned. Troy started feeling tingling sensations in his stomach but let it slide.

"Why do I feel like your lying?" he asked

"Umm"

"I'm coming in"

"No!" she yelled as he opened the door.

He opened the door and his eyes widened. "What the hell are those"

0000000000 haha. xoxsi


	8. Chapter 8

1Hi guys, i no its been like 2 months but i just got bored. I'm definetly going to need a co-writer if any ones interested!! annnnd I have another story up its hsm/camprock. So go look at that and REVIEW!

0000000000000

Gabriella looked up from where she was sitting on the floor. Troy's eyes were opened wide as she held it in her hand. There were two more on the floor around her.

"Oh...hey Troy." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Are those what I think they are?" He asked astounded.

"What do you think they are?" Gabriella asked.

"Puppies." He stated.

"Oh...good guess." She whispered to herself as she rocked the small animal in her arms. They were pitbull puppies at least 4 months old, so they were able to run around.

"Zeke's gonna kill you." Troy stated, leaning against the door frame. Gabriella couldn't help the fact he looked extremely sexy at the moment. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white beater, his muscles bulging and his tattoo looking incredibly arousing being an Irish shamrock.

"Yea he'll get over it." she said to him knowing she would most likely get her way.

One of the puppies ran over to Troy biting his sneakers.

"Hey!" he yelled picking it up.

He turned it round so it was facing him and gave it a stern look.

"You do not bite the sneakers." He said.

The dog wagged its tail and licked Troy's face and he felt his heart lighten. He walked over and sat down next to Gabriella with the puppy in his lap, the other running over and jumping onto him, playing fighting with its brother.

"So where'd you get em?" he asked.

Gabriella looked at him while she was lightly petting the fast asleep puppy in her lap.

"Some idiot was trying to get them to fight eachother so I told him I would call the cops if he didn't give me them." She said smiling.

Troy smiled instantly adding that to the list of things he loved about her.

"Chad and Jason are gonna flip, they love dogs." He said.

"Yeah," she smiled. "they can both have one." She smiled.

Troy and Gabriella stared at eachother for awhile, their eyes locked on one another. They both started to lean in, their chest beating so fast it felt as if it were going to pop out of their chests.

Did she want this? Would it ruin their friendship? Would it complicate things for him and Zeke? Would Zeke find out? Was she ready for this? Even after Tommy?

He was thinking the same thing and the fact that she was 17 and him 22. But even though all these thoughts were running through there heads they kept drawing towards eachother.

Their eyelids lightly closed, their lips puckered. There lips met lightly at first, then Gabriella put more force into their kiss.

Suddenly Troy's eyes widened and he pulled away picking the dogs up from his lap and onto the floor.

"What-" She started.

"This can't happen. Fuck Gabriella!" he said and got up quickly exiting.

Gabriella just sat their with a smile on her face.

Tomorrow's mission:

Get Troy Bolton.


	9. Chapter 9

1Wow. I never update, I suck.

000000000000000000

One Week. One week of pure torture. She was doing it on purpose I knew she was.

Saturday Afternoon:

"Your not keeping them Gabriella!" He Troy heard Zeke yell.

"Yea, whatever you say Zeke. I'm gonna let them out into the backyard." I heard Gabriella respond, a bunching of barking and the back door shut.

I got out of bed, fully not wanting to think about the kiss she and I had shared the night before. When I opened my door Zeke looked at me.

"She got freaking puppies." Zeke told me as I poured my self some coffee.

"Yea, I saw. Last night." Don't mention last night Bolton. "There cute." he added.

"Cute? Are you kidding me? I could already see them tearing my house apart bit by bit." he exclaimed.

"Oh and she's giving two of them to Chad and Jason and Keeping on for herself. Chad and Jason don't even take care of themselves. Taylor does!" he yelled.

"Calm down dude." Troy mumbled.

"Calm down dude." Zeke mocked.

Then Sharpay bounced into the kitchen, giving Zeke a peck on the cheek, making him smile.

Troy smirked, "Who did you sleep with?" he asked with a laugh.

Zeke glared but Sharpay just laughed obnoxiously. "Oh don't know who did you sleep with? Oh...right. No one!" She replied.

Troy nodded, "touché."

"Where's Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"Backyard" Zeke answered.

Sharpay smiled and went outside.

Nighttime-

Troy was just sitting at the table minding his own business when Gabriella came out of her room. Resulting in Troy's jaw dropping to the floor and his eyes popping out of his head.

"Hey Troy." She said casually.

She was wearing a tight black top that came just about her belly button. Shot metallic short shorts, with strappy black heels.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked suddenly feeling very protective.

"Well, your driving me to the races tonight." she answered.

"Like hell I am." He snorted.

"Zeke already said so get your fucking keys and lets go." She ordered with her arms crossed and hip popped to the side.

He stared at her. She was being bossy and god it was sexy.

"No." He countered, she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to let Izzy piss all over your bed." She said referring to her dog.

"Fine." He growled grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

That night turned out to be pure and utter hell for Bolton. She grinded on everything that moved. Boys, girls, two boys, two girls. It was making him completely jealous and she knew it. Why? Because she wouldn't stop looking at him. He kept imagining ripping her clothes off and spreading her legs.

Sunday morning-

Oh yes, she was trying to kill him. Either that or give him an impossible to control hard on. She had gone running or something and came back in spandex shorts and a black sports bra. But worst of all she looked like she just had sweaty sweaty sex.

Then when she took a shower she walked around in an itty bitty towel for about an hour.

Monday night-

Everyone was at a bar down town called Juno's. Of course they were all piss ass drunk to. Zeke and Sharpay were...somewhere doing whatever. Jason and the new girl Kelsi were talking at the bar. Chad and Taylor were doing a shots contest and Troy and Gabriella were dancing.

Everyone on the dance floor was grinding. Thank god everyone was drunk because if they would have seen Troy and Gabriella they would be freaking out.

Troy brought his hands to Gabriella's hips as she grinded her ass against his pelvis earning a moan from him. She did it again happy with her results while he kissed her from collar bone to behind her ear.

She turned around to face him and leaned up into his ear.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered as her hot words traveled into his brain and he nodded taking her hand and exiting the bar.

He slammed Gabriella against the front door of the house when they got inside. His mouth attacking her with kisses. His tongue grazed her lip as he begged for entrance something that never came as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moaned into the kiss biting her bottom lip still asking for entrance into her mouth. Eventually he obliged when he pushed off the door and made his way to his room. Their tongues battled for dominance neither winning. Once in his room her dropped her onto his bed and peeled his shirt off. Their lips connecting again as he climbed on top of her. Their kisses becoming more heated.

Gabriella moaned into him reaching for his belt buckle.

Then, suddenly it all just stopped.

"What?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

He panted and got off of her. "That shouldn't of happened."

"No, wait." She said trying to reach for him.

"No Gabriella you need to go to your room now, in your bed." he said pointing towards the door.

She stared at him for a second before getting up and walking to the door, but then turned around. "I'm not a little girl anymore Troy." And with that she left.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday:

She wouldn't look or speak to him at all. Making him go crazy.

Friday:

She still wouldn't look or talk to him. It was driving him insane.

He sat in the kitchen, staring at her door.

"Why don't you just go in there and sweep her of her feet or something." He spun around and met eyes with Sharpay.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Oh please. This whole lets sit around and pretend not to be in love with my best friends older brother thing is getting old." She said.

He stared at her. "I'm not in love with her." he replied.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. "Yea keep telling yourself that." She said and walked away.

Troy sat there. He wasn't in love with Gabriella. Was he? Sure she was all he could think about but- oh crap. He was in love with her.

Her door opened and she met sight with him.

He wasn't sure what came over him but he lunged forward and attached lips with her.

When they pulled apart he looked at her.

"I love you." he said and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

1Gabriella sat there for a second trying to register what the hell just happened. Troy. Love. Walking away. Troy told me he loved me then he walked away. What a freaking idiot.

Her eyes narrowed as she walked across the hall and barged into his room without even thinking about knocking or what he could possibly be doing at the moment. She slammed his door closed.

His eyes flew up to her. He was sitting against the head board of his bed. She was clearly angry.

"What the hell is your problem?" She snapped.

He opened his mouth to talk but she put her hand up stopping him.

"You can't just kiss me then say you love me then walk away! That's not how it happens!" She yelled.

He just stared at her. "Uhh...sorry?" He said questioning his own answer.

"No! No you can't just say sorry!" She said flailing her arms about.

"Well...,"he started "what should I say?" he asked.

"Well first you-" Then she stopped, because she had no idea.

Then he got up and walked towards her.

"Should I not have told you anything? Should I just sit around pretending I don't feel anything? Should I walk around pretending im not staring at you the whole entire time?" He asked his eyes boring into hers, there bodies inches apart.

"Should I not be in love with you?" He whispered.

She looked up at him and whimpered, their bodies connecting in a feverish kiss. Her hands went around his neck and he wasted no time gripping at her shirt and pulling it off of her and throwing it to the floor. Her hands finding his brown locks.

Then suddenly she was on the bed, him on top of her, sliding her pants down her legs and onto the floor. She looked up at him panting.

"I love you." She stated looking into his eyes.

"I love you to." He said back kissing her lightly on the lips.

He peeled himself of his shirt, his pants following. Troy straddled her as she reached behind her ad unsnapped her bra. He watched as she pulled it from her chest. He looked down at her his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, and right now she was all his. He looked up at her and smiled lightly.

Then looked down at her once more before he began. He attached his lips to her left nipple, his hand teasing and pinching her right. At first he sucked gently, then started to nibbled and bite down causing a moan to leave her throat.His hand began rubbing and pinching her right nipple, up and down.

Then he switched, his mouth on the right and hand on the left. He began kissing her neck sucking on a spot continuously when she moaned. Gabriella began tugging on his boxers trying to pull them down. He lifted his body so Gabriella could, his erection popping free. She felt it looking down and her eyes widening a little bit.

She thought Tommy was big. Apparently not, he seemed microscopic compared to Troy. He realized and smiled shyly, him Troy Bolton, shy.

"You ok?" He asked brushing hair out of her face.

"Yea." She whispered, her hands traveling up and down his chest.

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered.

"Do you want me?" Troy into Gabriella's neck where he was kissing her.

"Yes." She replied her finger making circles around his abs.

He smiled, and started pulling her panties down while kissing her chest.

He looked up to her with a devilish smile and spread her legs slightly. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what he was about to do.

Gabriella moaned in surprise and pleasure as Troy touched her clitoris. Then suddenly he stopped.

"Don't stop." She said grabbing his hand and trying to pull his hand back to her aching core. "Please." she whimpered.

Troy looked up at her. "Tell me you need me." Troy demanded.

She nodded exaggeratory, "I need you. I need you so bad."

Gabriella gasped as Troy slid in his finger. Not one finger, but two. Pumping in and out of her, speeding up as soon as he found his rhythm and she started rocking her hips toward him, moaning his name. He pushed her hips down preventing her from doing so. He added another finger and she cried out. She wasn't expecting this not the width anyway. Tommy wasn't big in the category of girth either.

She whimpered wanting no needing to move her hips with Troy, but his other hand was keeping a firm grip on her to hold her in place. She was almost there she could feel it. She moaned again as he pulled his fingers out of her, earning another whimper.

"Look at me." He demanded.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean of Gabriella's juices. I don't really like the word juices but I couldn't think of anything else.

She bit her lip loving every moment of the bliss.

"My turn." She said pushing him off and him ending up on his back. She straddled his hips kissing his neck, his hands flew to her hair.

She made a trail down, from his neck to his chest, giving him love bites that made him squirm with pleasure. Continuing her trail she made kisses around his belly button and the reached his groin area.

His breathing came hard. Anticipating what could happen next. He barely saw it coming but when he did he gasped.

Her hot tongue playing with the tip of his penis on and off. His hands gripped her hair.

"Gab.." He moaned.

Gabriella smiled liking the reaction and engulfed her mouth with him and starting massaging his member with her tongue.

"Gabi…" Troy moaned again, "I'm-im gonna-" His eyes flew open when he didn't feel her mouth on him anymore.

She smiled and moved her body up towards him again and he smirked before turning her onto her back, him on top again.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He whispered into her chest.

He looked down into her eyes and they were full of lust, passion, and anticipation. He perched himself up once more before standing up and walking to his dresser, Gabriella eyes never left him. He came back with what she assumed to be a condom and got back on top of her, kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you." he whispered looking into her eyes.

"I love you to." She whispered back.

She watched him slide on the condom throwing the rapper to the side.

Then out of nowhere he plunged into her, causing them both to gasp at the sensations. He pulled out so that the tip of penis was barely in then thrusting himself in harder.

Gabriella gave a loud moan. "Faster." Troy shivered, loving as he sped up his face berried in her neck and his eyes clenched shut. He wasn't going to last long and he knew it.

"Gab..."He panted "I'm gonna..."He could barely breath "...You ready?"

Gabriella nodded furiously. "Yes." She gasped as he released himself into her and she closed her tight walls around his member.

This had to go on for...hours.

Then, they fell asleep wrapped in eachother's embrace. The blanket carelessly on top of them.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Man where's Troy?" Chad asked impatiently wanting to tell him about the cool trick he had taught Twitch.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "He's probably out Chad and leave the freaking dog alone."

"Troy would appreciate this." He mumbled.

"Fine." Taylor sighed getting up.

"I'll go get him." She walked over to his door and knocked. She waited for a few second sand then knocked again.

No answer. She tried that handle to see if it was locked and it was. She opened the door and gasped. There right in front of her was Gabriella and Troy naked and wrapped around eachother, sleeping.

"He there?" Chad called out.

Taylor shut the door.

"No-no." She replied shakily. "He must be out."


	11. Chapter 11

1Yes, Yes im a bitch i haven't updated in forever. i'm just in the writing mood goooo check out my other stories i have a trillion new ones.

"Your what?" Zeke asked her in a state of what can only be a state of shock.

Sharpay looked at him. "Zeke, I've said it what? Three times already? I'm pregnant, Bun in the oven." She said, sitting on his bed.

Zeke just looked at her.

"How pregnant?" He asked taking her hand.

Sharpay raised a brow.

"I'm not sure if their's slightly pregnant and actual pregnancy Zeke but I guess the one where in nine months I get to squeeze this sucker out my vag."

"Oh my god." He mumbled laying back on the bed and covering his face with his hands.

"Well..." She drawled out. "You can meet my parents now! And a nice bilingual baby will help daddy get over the whole racist thing." She cuddled against him.

Zeke lifted his hands, "Oh this is just a dream come true Sharpay. We get to be parent's and turn your racist daddy into a chocolate lover all at the same time." He said sarcasticlly.

"Well their rich, they can help out. Mommy will give me all those prenatal vitamins and all that jazz." Sharpay said.

"I'm going to be a dad. A daddy."He said to the ceiling.

"Yea, and im going to be a mommy." Sharpay said.

"My life style doesn't real scream baby friendly." Zeke commented.

Sharpay nodded, "I know, and I'm not going to lie to my child. I just don't want him or her to be apart of it."

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Oh yes because I was so going to bring him to all those great drug runs with me."

"Shut up. Let's go meet my parent's. I told them I was bringing my fiance home for dinner." Sharpay said patting him thigh and getting up.

Zeke looked at her. "You told them we were getting married? Why do I have to go? Your dad will lynch me." Zeke groaned.

"Because I want you their!" Sharpay screeched "Get up! Get up!" She yelled, kicking his leg.

"Oww! Your crazy Sharpay! Our kid is going to be put into shock." He mumbled and got up.

She scolded him and walked down stairs, Zeke following behind her.

"You know your not giving me anytime to register this." e grumbled.

"What's their to register?" A very flustered Gabriella asked, slipping out of Troy's room.

Zeke raised a brow but let it slide, he raised his hands to Sharpay.

"She's pregnant!" He yelled walking out the door, following Sharpay.

Then he turned around.

"And now I get to go tell her parent's! Who by the way. Hate black people." He yelled and stormed after Sharpay.

"Only daddy does!" Sharpay screeched.

Gabriella sat their, dumfounded.

"Troy?" She called.

After a few seconds, Troy opened his door, naked.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Sharpay's pregnant and her and Zeke are going to go tell her parent's."

Troy stared at her.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Uh no."

Troy shrugged, "Well ok. Because I can't do a puppy and a kid." He said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go take a shower." He murmured seductively into her ear, pulling her to the bathroom.


End file.
